授权翻译 Dalliance By TheOnlyQuirk
by LonelyGlacier
Summary: "生活就是一场梦魇，而你最好去适应。"在一个没有希望的世界里，哈利死了，伏地魔上台，把麻瓜和纯血分开。为了结束反叛，出现了饥饿游戏。当赫敏再次被扔进一个充满恐惧和死亡的世界时，她的旧敌德拉科马尔福会意识到自己曾经的错误并在为时已晚之前拯救她吗？
1. Chapter 1

**Dalliance by TheOnlyQuirk**

 _很荣幸能翻译这篇精彩同人，感谢作者TheOnlyQuirk，也感谢各位读者_

 _本人英文水平实为有限，不足之处还请大家多多指正。_

第一章：收获节

1） 收获节

赫敏坐起身，小心翼翼地揉了揉脑袋，在伸展受伤的胳膊时不禁畏缩了一下。然而疼痛对她来说早就不是什么新鲜事儿了，她迅速整理了一下，忽略空气中的瑟瑟秋寒。她穿上一件灰色羊毛大衣和一条褪色牛仔裤，然后走向那面裂了缝的镜子。就连挂镜子的墙也刷得极为粗糙。看着自己脸上的红斑，赫敏叹了口气，干涸的泪痕解释了口中的咸涩。

愚蠢的噩梦，赫敏告诫自己，生活就是一场梦魇，而你最好去适应。当发现自己左颧骨上一夜之间突然出现的青紫擦伤时她再次深深悲叹了一声。维杜丝可不喜欢自己的工人看上去邋遢颓废，这点儿擦伤至少要让她搭上一周的报酬。

现在是1998年10月2日，自从最后一战结束正好五个月了。但赫敏尽量不去细想。虚假的幻想，错误的希望。

她打开几个木质橱柜，找到了仅剩的水果。一个可怜的苹果。嗯，赫敏拿出苹果边擦拭着边想，我可不能让它烂掉，我最近越来越饿了。呃，尽管过去也一直如此。跟哈利和罗恩一起奔波在外时，她以为那种饥寒交迫的生活简直不能再糟了，然而现在她却希望能回到过去。

至少那时还有希望。

赫敏把背包甩上肩膀，走到前门，这时她忽然想起了什么。

当然。没有工作。今天是收获节。

她坐回床上。

她的屋子只有三个房间。起居室里有一张床，一张书桌和几本仅剩的藏在地板下的书—霍格沃茨一段校史、变形术咒语第五册和魁地奇年代史。前两本她至少读过五十遍了，所以现在她几乎能将霍格沃茨一段校史倒背如流。但第二本书在没有魔杖的情况下似乎没什么大用途。

第三本书她跟本没碰过。

第二个房间里有一张小木桌和家里唯一的魔法物品之一，一口魔法锅。饥饿的工人毫无用处，维杜丝总是这么说。第三个房间是盥洗室，可以淋浴，依然是魔法驱动的，可麻瓜却连它们都不如。

麻瓜种都是渣滓。

那时所做的一切，包括寻找魂器都已成徒劳。赫敏·简·格兰杰-霍格沃茨最聪明的女巫和大难不死的男孩以及我们的王韦斯莱为其倾尽所有。但无数的死亡最终换来的却是伏地魔的先人一步。

吃完苹果，赫敏躺回床上，只这一次，她放任自己去回忆。

摧毁魂器无法击垮伏地魔。事实上，每销毁一个魂器都会增加他的魔力。这情况是如此的荒唐，如果不是事关生死赫敏可能会哈哈大笑。伏地魔希望三人组找到魂器以此来创造他的新咒。而他们正中圈套。新咒语的创造需要特定的珍宝由物主最痛恨的敌人来摧毁，这样伏地魔灵魂碎片中的能量就会被激活，再反噬想要消灭它的巫师。

哈利摧毁了其中一个魂器。红色的火舌吞没了绿眼男孩。下一刻他就消

失得无影无踪。赫敏还没来得及反应就被咒语伤到了头。

混乱接踵而至。更多的人丧生，罗恩，莫莉，亚瑟，纳威，卢娜，西莫…列满了名单。只有几人幸免，他们中的大多数都是纯血或混血。任何胆敢反抗伏地魔的也很快被解决掉了。而麻瓜种如果不能证明自己的忠心就会被杀。

…

"赫敏·格兰杰"一个食死徒嘶嘶地叫到，他的银色面具在混战中早已不知所踪。赫敏挣扎着，但定身咒不是轻易就能解开的，她只有眼睛能自由活动。她惊恐的环顾四周，她看见那个曾是她的学校她的自由的地方已成断壁颓垣；她看见他举起了魔杖。

"钻心剜骨!"

她在几近昏厥的痛苦中倒在石头地砖上。定身咒随着万箭攒心般的痛感而解除。她体内好像有成千上万伏的电流穿过，挑战着她的感官，让她窒息。

"麻瓜种，跟魔法永别吧。"食死徒嘶嘶地叫。也许如果她当时足够清醒，她会很欣慰自己能死在霍格沃茨，即使是在它的废墟中。但是赫敏当时唯一所想的就是让它停下来。

停下来吧。

正当她以为黑暗就要将她吞噬时，确实有东西使咒语停了下来。

"慢着。"一个赫敏再了解不过并且恨之入骨的阴冷声音传来。他瞥了一眼赫敏，她还在地上痛苦地翻滚着却拒绝喊出声。他一挥魔杖，疼痛消失了。

"她很顽强。她也许是个麻瓜种但她的确很聪明。"他顿了顿，仿佛在想着晚餐该吃点什么。

"让她留下。她将为我效劳。"说完，他一翻斗篷转身意欲离开。

"但是大人!"食死徒叫喊着，"她会不择手段阻止您的!不择手段!"

伏地魔刚迈出半步就停了下来，目光锐利地瞪着食死徒。"你胆敢反抗我？"他轻柔地说。食死徒立即脸色惨白，深深地鞠了一躬。

"不，大人。当然不敢。"

赫敏低声呻吟了一下。伏地魔得意地一笑。

"我可不认为她现在还有能力来反抗，是吧？"伏地魔边走远边说。

"决不。"赫敏话音刚落，疼痛便再次席卷。

…

赫敏从不屈服。拷打持续了一整周，但伏地魔暂时放弃了，所以她现在和其他人一样只是个普通的麻瓜工人。但她记得他说过的话。

"她很聪明。她会意识到早就没有其他出路了，我是她唯一的选择。"

5个月过去了而赫敏仍在工作，拒绝合作。在这方面，伏地魔是对的。

她很顽强。她很固执。

然而这并不能使她免受凌辱。无论何时何地，她都会受到惩罚，整理文件时,手工劳动时，清理炊具时，甚至只被人是没来由的恐吓。只因你是麻瓜种，而麻瓜种生来就该为人所用。

世界是黑暗的囚笼。血统至上，而魔法界的居民会以此为准被分等而治。不是杀戮，伏地魔还没蠢到想让魔法全部消亡，他要的是掌控。

像之前一样，发生了暴乱。反对伏地魔声明的巫师们成群结队地破坏街道，制造骚乱，甚至单枪匹马地反抗食死徒。是时候做点什么了。在这期间，伏地魔消失了两天。没人见到他，没人听说他，连他最忠实的仆人也没有。但最终他回来了，他一向如此，这次他带来了饥饿游戏。

据说这是一个让人们认清自己位置的方法。规则很简单。从每个血统等级中都选出12-19岁的男女贡品，纯血两名，混血四名，血统背叛者四名，而麻瓜种六名。他们将在一个特制的竞技场内决一死战。更糟的是人们应该欢欣鼓舞地庆祝，以此证明对黑魔王的忠诚。纯血们自然欣喜若狂，开聚会，搞庆祝活动，打赌那哪个贡品能活到最后。饥饿游戏之前已举办过两届，所有的巫师都被迫眼睁睁地看着自己的孩子被杀。赫敏恨饥饿游戏，更恨伏地魔。她仍会做有关她朋友安妮的噩梦，安妮上个月死在了热带竞技场里。每月一届饥饿游戏，直到明年才会改成每年两届。

第三届揭幕在即。

为防止自己深陷在痛悔中，赫敏坐起来洗了把脸，然后走出家门直奔广场。她住在一个叫霍星顿的小麻瓜村。她已经能看到一排排紧张的孩子们神情严肃地站好队。她感谢上苍，引进饥饿游戏时她已经17岁了，可当她经过一对紧紧相拥的12岁双胞胎兄妹时又异常心痛。

赫敏在一群青少年中站好，注视着一袭黑袍的维杜丝走上舞台。没有演讲，收获节前无需废话。一个月来，每个人都胆战心惊地等待着这一天的到来，现在，它如期而至。

维杜丝走到舞台前方正中央的大黑盒子旁，在一边按上拇指作为DNA识别。火焰腾空而起，舔舐着盒内的每一寸角落，在空中喷射出形成字母的金蓝色火花。字母又组成名字。头三个是男孩。

科林·詹姆斯

一个有着沙色头发的十四岁小男孩抽噎着走上舞台。他让赫敏想起了二年级时的科林·克里维。

弗莱恩·阿莫斯

一个身材健硕的十六岁男孩面无表情地走了上来。他的头发是巧克力般的深棕，他的蓝眼睛里锋芒毕露。

卢克·米德顿

又一个十六岁。赫敏如释重负地深呼一口气，没有她的好朋友被选中。然而，她还是不可遏制地为这三个已被死神宣判的男孩感到惋惜。当火焰再次在空中迸射时，赫敏迅速在头脑中生成了下一次的购物清单。她通常都会这么做来转移注意力。

胡萝卜，是的，我需要些胡萝卜，家里只剩一根了，但它们能比其他蔬菜保存得更久些…

赫敏短暂地向上扫了一眼火花，屏住呼吸。

格蕾丝·忒恩

又一阵轻松，她又回到了清单中。

我不确定我是否有足够的钱买奶酪，但我好几周都没吃一块儿了，而面包 早 就干得不成样子了…

心再次悬起来。

萨拉·普莱斯

赫敏盯着自己的棕色鞋子继续想，心情愈发的好了。

但我应该多买点儿苹果…嗯，也许金妮可以给我寄过来些？但那得是在食死徒又不检查所有包裹时才行…

当她感到数百双眼睛都盯着她时，思绪被打断了。一个小男孩儿捅了捅她的肋骨，她惊讶地抬起头。

当她向前方望去时，整个身体都僵直了。脑海中的购物单伴着其他想法一起消融了。她胸腔发紧，被迫走的几步路缓慢踉跄。她的呼吸卡在喉咙里，眼睛被泪水刺痛，但她强忍着不让它们流出来。

为什么？为什么？在发生的所有事中，在成百上千所有人中…为什么？

她走向舞台，穿过火花形成的最后一个名字，

赫敏·格兰杰


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：典型的斯莱特林

2）典型的斯莱特林

所有的贡品都被带到一个潮闷的灰色建筑里。它比霍星顿村的其他房子高出三倍，楼身微微倾斜，摇摇欲坠的样子让赫敏小心不已。只有重要食死徒来访或处理其他魔法部事务时才会启用这座大楼。魔法部里，伏地魔一手遮天。尽管他派自己的仆人去干所有实质性的工作，但大家都知道每条法令、每个决议背后都由伏地魔亲手操纵，排除异己。他使乌姆里奇看起来就像她那令人作呕的粉红墙上挂着的软塌塌的猫一样，傀儡罢了。

当他们排队走进楼时，赫敏浑身战栗着，竭力赶走那些可怕的回忆。这儿也曾是伏地魔试图…说服赫敏改变主意的地方，但他显然没有成功。

"跟上。"一个声音低吼着，一个头戴兜帽的人用魔杖抵着赫敏的背。其他贡品早就在休息室排好队了，而赫敏却仍在门口徘徊，被过去的以及未知的恐惧所席卷。她匆匆赶上前，走进队伍中，站在了一个记忆中名叫萨拉的女孩身边，女孩桀骜地扬着下巴。

大休息室在过去看上去富丽堂皇，但时间磨灭了昔日的美，空留墙上水渍斑斑。曾经金雕玉砌的拱门上，金树叶也片片剥落。地面由坚硬的石板铺成，每当维杜丝的短跟鞋经过时都会发出短促而清脆的回响。庄重的红窗帘早已被虫蛀，覆上一层厚厚的灰。

整个房间是矩形构造。在赫敏和其他人前方没几步远处有台阶通向一扇扇门。赫敏知道门后藏着什么：陡峭的旋梯穿过一个又一个的房间。其他贡品自然不知道。他们以前从没来过这儿。他们希望自己永远不会来这儿。

赫敏茫然无措。一开始是痛苦，灼热的泪水刺痛着双眼，但既然事已至此，一切就又都有些麻木了。她像一个自动驾驶仪一样，机械地遵循着那些她希望从未听过的指令。

生活本就如此不公，而赫敏决意接受。

维杜丝站在楼梯顶，摘下黑色兜帽，露出一头棱角分明的波波头，蜡黄的脸就像几周没见太阳似的。赫敏下意识地想，除了鼻子小点儿以外，她堪比女版斯内普。

可怜的斯内普教授，因为失败而死。

"一会儿，门钥匙将带你们到达目的地，在那儿，你们将和设计师们以及其他贡品会面。"她硬邦邦地说。

每届饥饿游戏都会举办在不同的地方，而贡品们赛前将在那里待一周。通常是在高级的食死徒庄园或者一个与之一样豪华的地方。在那一周中，设计师们把你打扮的漂漂亮亮的，努力吸引富得流油的纯血们给你赞助。但如果你不幸是个血统背叛者或麻瓜，总会有设计师想方设法让你更出丑。赫敏可不希望碰上一个这样的设计师。

"到地方时，等着你的设计师来找你并服从所有指挥。现在，每人都抓住它。"她指向一把扫帚。赫敏不得不忍着笑，用门钥匙还得带上把扫帚，真是讽刺。根据麻瓜的神话故事，巫师们骑着扫帚游走四方，今天仍然如此，但只有食死徒才会这么戒备。

她小心翼翼地抓住扫帚尾端的一角。又一个带兜帽的人影站在她身后抓住她背后的袍子，但她没有抬头。

在到达目的地之前必须有人防止她逃跑。

在离开前，她瞥了一眼其他的贡品，他们也都伴着兜帽食死徒。一个长着灰褐色头发的瘦小的女孩，格蕾丝，不住地颤抖着，泪珠顺着心形的脸颊流下。她顶多才13岁。那个让她想起科林·克里维的小男孩也浑身发抖，但他故作坚强的样子就像刚刚咽下一颗酸柠檬。她以前从没见过弗莱恩，但他面无表情。而卢克，那个木匠的儿子，也表现得十分冷漠，但他惊慌无措的双眼出卖了他心中的恐惧。

随着一阵头晕目眩的颠簸，破败的休息室在光影变幻中消失了，她所能看见的只有无数食死徒在风中翻飞、抽打着的的袍角。

几秒种后，他们重重地摔到了坚硬的大理石板上，赫敏的手肘尖利地擦过地面，她强忍着没叫出声。她站起身环顾四周，紧接着，她倒吸一口冷气，胃里发紧。

回忆让她胃里翻江倒海，她只觉得天旋地转。

在所有地方里，为什么这么变态的偏偏选在这？这一切早就计划好了，只因为我在这…但我不能待在这!我不能…

赫敏厌恶地凝视着马尔福庄园。

一定是伏地魔的计划。

很快，她闭上眼数到十，努力平复急促的呼吸。

我能行的，贝拉特里克斯已经死了，除了担心被一帮残忍的青少年们杀死以外，我也没什么可烦恼的了…

她睁开眼，刚才的疏导好像并没什么用。于是，她踮起脚尖扫视着拥挤的人群以看看其他贡品。她立马发现了潘西，毫无疑问，她是纯血女贡品，现在，她正以一家之主的姿态四处吆喝着要这要那。她似乎没变多少。赫敏还记得在霍格沃茨有人挡路时潘西那震耳欲聋的河东狮吼。

她无意中瞥了眼其他陌生的贡品，有一个瘦长的金发女孩和一个她认识的和她同级的斯莱特林男孩，但她不记得他的名字了。这时，她转身，看见一个熟悉的红头发正朝着她的新设计师走去，她倒吸了一口冷气，难以置信地捂住嘴。

金妮…

她喘息着，没什么比这更糟了。金妮属于血统背叛者这一等级，现在还身陷饥饿游戏。当她被带到其中一个房间时，她无助地张望着，门在身后紧锁。金妮的故事和赫敏的相差无几，高超的魔杖技巧使她幸免。她在一个远北的混血家庭做女仆，有时还能给赫敏写信。赫敏把那些书信和自己的书一起藏在地板下。

一双大手扣上她的肩，她惊得一下子跳起来，转身看见考麦克·麦克拉根正狂妄地对她咧着嘴笑。

"好久不见啊赫敏。"他挤眉弄眼地说。她感觉怒火在体内燃烧，该死的懦夫。她曾亲眼目睹这个前魁地奇手跪在黑魔王脚边摇尾乞怜，卑躬屈膝。可悲。因为是混血，他得以偷生。仅此而已。

"看来我们两个都参加了饥饿游戏，哈？真是不幸。不过，我是自愿的。"他傲慢地说。赢得比赛是一种荣誉，可以想见他为什么想成为胜者。

"离我远点，你这个懦夫。"她唾了他一口，转过过身。他站在她身后。

"别这样宝贝…"他倾身向前贴在她耳旁说，一只手开始滑向她的腰。猛地，赫敏转身对着他的下巴就是一拳。麦克拉根向后踉跄了几步，没完全摔倒。

"永远别再那么叫我。"

周围安静了下来。考麦克瞪了赫敏一眼，低声咒骂着消失在人群中。人声又渐渐嘈杂，只有几个人小心翼翼得看过来，但没有食死徒惩罚她。

几分钟后，其他贡品陆续出现，赫敏伸长脖子，努力寻找自己的设计师。

她四处张望着，突然，她像被冻住般一动不动，一抹铂金映入眼帘，这种发色，她一生中只看过一次。

没错，纯血男贡品。

德拉科·马尔福斜倚着一根大理石柱，胳膊交叉在胸前，穿着一套入时的深绿色长袍。他的头发跟在霍格沃茨时没什么两样，只不过不再用大把大把的发胶梳着油光锃亮的大背头了，相反，他的头发长长了点，微乱，看上去不加雕饰。她情不自禁地注意到了他的高挑与他天生的好模样。然而，他标志性的假笑从霍格第一年起就没变过。他的灰眼睛慵懒地扫视着房间。尽管他一脸的漫不经心，但赫敏能察觉出他比其他贡品更紧张，好像在等着什么事发生。

当他们眼神交汇的刹那，赫敏一惊，他的假笑已然消失，空留茫然若失。

赫敏说不出他的感受也摸不准他打算做什么，但他一直在盯着她，直到一声鼻音转移了她的注意。

"赫敏·格兰杰，麻瓜―种。"

站在她身后的是个头顶堆着姜黄色发卷的高个女人，她有些微胖，穿着可怕的橘黄长袍，颜色比其他设计师的扎眼得多。她一手那着本夹，一手拿着一根短粗的魔杖。她用魔杖戳着赫敏朝另一边的房间走去，仿佛她是什么狗狗在地毯上留下的令人不愉快的东西。不止一次，赫敏觉得脸上的瘀伤可能使所有的魔杖都戳向她。正当她被推向那间屋子时，她转身看了那个前斯莱特林最后一眼。

德拉科·马尔福仍在注视着她。


End file.
